It'll Never Last
by RoseRed0500
Summary: Kimiko and Sesshoumaru have only one thing in commen, thier hatred for each other, so when their parents force them to become engadged, will they find love or will Kimiko's secrets destroy them before they ever had a chance? Rated T for some swearing Set in Present Time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wrote this story a while ago and it's been hiding in my files and I just refound it and decided to post it. It is set in the modern era and is SessoumaruXoc, if you don't like it, don't read it, just don't waste my time flaming me because I'm not going to change it. I will accept contructive critisim gracefully though and encourage ti, I am trying to become a better writer so any advice is welcomed. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any mistakes belong to my word processor :) and because Sesshoumaru is not locked up in my basement as far as I know I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, no matter how much I wished I did. Enjoy! **

**Chapter One**

I'm what you would call a loner, a freak, or a reject. I could really care less about what people think about me and I think that's what makes people make fun of me more.

Well your probably wondering who I am. My name is Kimiko Kimoni and I am sixteen and attend Shikon High. Shikon is a high school where humans and demons attend.

Just in case you wondering I'm human. Even though humans are allowed to attend not many do. There are probably only ten human students in a school of a thousand students.

I am sitting in one of the many cherry blossom trees that are in the school yard and I'm waiting until twelve o'clock when all of the students will be sitting down in the lunchroom to eat. That is when the smoke bomb will go off.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was ten seconds to twelve; I chuckled slightly and turned my head towards the school just as smoke began billowing out of the lunchroom's open windows.

I laughed harder when everyone came running out of the school. All of the demon students were holding their noses and gagging. The human students were almost perfectly fine. The smoke I had used in the bomb was a special kind that effected demons the most.

I burst out laughing again as a couple of the super snooty girls tripped and were almost trampled.

Suddenly I felt a sharp tug on my ankle and the next thing I knew I was falling. My body reacted even before my brain could register what it was doing I rolled to reduce the impact and swung out my leg knocking over whoever had pulled me out of the tree. I then was running as fast as I could towards the front gate of the school

I almost made it. Almost.

I was tackled from behind and slid across the pavement on my right side.

"Get off of me," I yelled twisting and turning in my captor's grasp, "Let go."

"So why did you feel the need to blow up our school?" a cold voice asked.

I looked up and saw Sesshoumaru Takayama, a dog demon, the most popular and richest and by the view of the other girls, the hottest guy in school, and also the biggest dickhead, standing I front of me.

"First of all it was just smoke, second of all, screw you."

Sesshoumaru glared down at me and I smirked. "Come on," I said tauntingly, "Hit me. I dare you."

There was a collective gasp from the students that had gathered around us as we had spoken but what I noticed the most was the person holding my arms to my sides release me and take a step towards Sesshoumaru.

It was Kouga, a wolf demon, and one of the people who made my life a living hell on a regular basis.

"You can't hit her," he whispered to Sesshoumaru, "You'll probably kill her."

I scoffed at this, "What are you scared, Sesshoumaru? Can't fight a human girl? Afraid that I can beat you?"

Well that did it. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red and his hand clenched into a fist.

The next thing I knew I was clutching my stomach and coughing out blood.

"Next time, do not challenge me, human," Sesshoumaru said looking down at me as if I was a piece of filth not worthy enough to lick his shoes, but then again that is how everyone looks at me.

I shook my head and stood with a little difficulty. My eyes were closed but when I opened them I saw that Sesshoumaru's eyes were back to their gold color.

I smirked and my green eyes narrowed into a glare.

I then spit into Mr. Perfect's perfect face.

His eyes flashed back to red and that was the last I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I groaned as I came to, "Did anyone get the number of the train that hit me?"

When I heard someone laugh I jumped and turned towards them only to find that sudden movements caused a sharp pain to shoot up my spine and into my skull.

"Easy there," the person said,

"You're pretty bruised up but that's to be expected when you spit into Sesshoumaru's face."

I turned more slowly and saw that the person talking was Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was one of the few humans at Shikon along with her best friends Sango and Mirouku. Mirouku was the school's pervert and hit on every girl in his sight, much to the dislike of his girlfriend Sango.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sesshoumaru pretty much went crazy after you spit on him. He probably would have killed you if Nick and Inuyasha hadn't pulled him off of you."

Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru's half-brother. He was also Kagome's boyfriend.

Suddenly pain ripped through my stomach and I curled into a ball on the bed almost crying out from the pain.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, worry evident in her voice. I nodded but the truth was that I wasn't. You see I have this rare blood disease that I contracted when I was getting a blood transfusion after a gang member from the Band of Seven gang stabbed me in the stomach. The scar is huge! The reason I was stabbed is because I was the leader of a rival gang, the Blood Diamonds. The disease attacks my nervous and respiratory systems. I sometimes get seizures and have trouble breathing.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?'

"No," I said straightening, "I'll be okay. Just don't go get the nurse."

"All right," Kagome said, "But only because you say so."

Kagome hung around for about ten minutes before she was sent on an errand by the nurse.

I heaved a sigh of relief and snatched up my black leather backpack and pulled out a bottle of pills and swallowed two of them. I gathered my things and snuck past the nurse (not a big feat I think her nose is glued to her computer screen) and I walked towards the nearest exit.

"Kimoni!" I heard someone yell.

_Dang it! _I thought, _So close!_

I turned and saw Sesshoumaru striding towards me.

I rolled my eyes and then glared at him, "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru returned my glare and replied, "The principle wants to see us in his office."

"Hmm," I said tapping my chin thoughtfully with one finger, "Maybe he wants to congratulate me on my wonderful prank."

"Or maybe he wants to expel you, idiot."

I stuck out my tongue at him (yes I know its first grade) and then walked into the principal's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Three things that I hate. One Sesshoumaru's smug face as the principle yelled at me for about thirty minutes. Two the principle's breath (someone should really give him a breath mint) and three my adoptive mother's need to force me to go to some stupid banquet and also force me to wear this stupid dress.

The blood red, floor length, dress is fitted so it clings to my hips, waist, and chest. The skirt of the dress flares out and has a slit that goes up to my knee that is outlined with ruffles. I have diamond tear drop earrings, a teardrop diamond necklace on a simple silver chained hung around my neck. I missed my heart shaped locket that I usually wear (Renée, my adoptive mother, made me take it off). Inside is a picture of my mother, father, and me before my father was killed in convenience store robbery gone bad when I was ten and before my mother became a drunk and got a bastard for a boyfriend.

My hair is twisted up into an elaborate knot at the back of my head, with two wisps of hair framing my face.

I don't know how Renée, could afford all of this. Another thing I don't know is how Renée could have covered up all of my bruises. She must have been a makeup artist or something when she was younger.

Speaking of Renée, where the hell is she? The moment we stepped into this over decorated hall, she had disappeared.

As I looked around I saw the one person I did not want to deal with right now walk through the golden double doors.

Sesshoumaru was wearing a black tux and his long silver hair was pulled into a ponytail and his demon marks (blue slash marks on his cheeks) were visible.

I turned away from him and ducked my head pretending to be looking through my purse for something.

Now, let's get one thing straight. I am not a coward but I do know when not to pick a fight and when someone has already beat you up _and _when you are in high heel is not the time to pick a fight. No matter how much of a bastard he or she is. Trust me on this.

"Kimiko!" I heard Renée calling me and I looked up and saw her waving at me from where she stood next to a man with long silver hair and a woman with black hair.

_Please don't be related to Sesshoumaru, Please! _I thought as I walked over to them,_ Please._

""Kimiko," Renée said, turning to me and then back to the man and woman at her side, "This is Inutashio Takayama and his wife, Iziyo."

"Hello," I said politely, bowing my head to each of them. _Fuck They're his parents!_

Inutashio smiled warmly at me, "Renée you did her no justice. She is much more beautiful then you said."

To my horror I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

I tottered slightly on my heels and took a step back to regain my balance and let out a squeak of surprise when I hit something hard.

I jumped and turned. I found myself staring at a chest my eyes traveled upward and I found myself looking into the two brillInutashiotly gold eyes of Sesshoumaru.

"This is my son, Sesshoumaru," Inutashio said, "I believe he attends the same school as your do. Perhaps you have seen him in the halls."

I turned back to the adults, "I actually have classes with him."

"How?" Iziyo asked, "You should only be a sophomore."

"I skipped two grades when I was younger."

Before anyone could comment, a bell sounded.

"That's the signal for the meal to begin," Inutashio said, "Let's go."

He put his arms around Iziyo's and Renée's waists and guided them towards the long table leaving me to walk next to Sesshoumaru.

I shook my head, "I'll never get use to rich people. Why can't someone just tell them dinner's ready instead of having a bell?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at me, "Why are you even here?"

"I don't know ask her," I said pointing to Renée who was flirting with an owl demon.

***»«***

Someone has it out for me, I just know it.

Why else would I be forced to make idle conversation with some of the snootiest people ever to walk this planet?

On the plus side the food is delicious.

Finally after what seemed to be a year Inutashio and Renée stood.

Inutashio tapped his glass with his fork to get everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make," Inutashio said.

"My daughter, Kimiko," Renée interrupted, but Inutashio didn't seem to mind.

"And my son, Sesshoumaru."

I started to take a sip of my soda, _What the hell are they talking about? Sesshoumaru and I would never do anything together._

"Are getting married!" both Reneè and Inutashio said at the same time.

I spit out my soda in shock, my face held a look of complete horror and even Sesshoumaru looked surprised.

"WHAT?" we both screamed in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me No Own**

**Chapter Four**

"I am not marring him," I said pronouncing each syllable clearly.

"My thoughts exactly," Sesshoumaru said crossing his arms.

I glared at him.

"It has been decided," Inutashio said in a regal voice.

Anger surged through me but I tried to contain it and look out the window of the limo we had been crammed into the last hour as we drove towards the higher priced end of town where Sesshoumaru's family lived.

_Hmm, _I thought, _we're not going too fast._ Myhand inched towards the car door's handle. I glanced at the adults and saw they were engrossed in conversation.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist just as I was about to throw open the door.

"What are you trying to do?" Sesshoumaru hissed, pulling me away from the door, "Kill yourself?"

"If I were meant to kill myself I would already be dead," I whispered trying to pull my wrist from his grasp.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked but then his fingers brushed against the faded scars on my wrist. I could see it in Sesshoumaru's eyes that he was surprised before his cold mask that he usually wore slide into place. He released my hand as if it burned him and I cradled it in my other hand, looking at the criss cross of scarred skin.

I have tried to end my life twice before. Once I took an entire bottle of pills after my father was killed and I slashed my wrists after I was diagnosed with Phospho Syndrome, (the blood disease). My eyes burned with unshed tears but I blinked them away. Finally we pulled into a large winding driveway and everyone got out.

I tried to hide my shock but going off of Sesshoumaru's smirk I failed.

But come on his house (if you could call it that, it's more like a mansion) was enormous and I mean enormous.

It was entirely white and had a huge lawn and bushes cut into the shapes of animals (a little tacky though). There were about fifteen servants milling about. Three of them walked over to our group and began to get my bags from the trunk.

I snatched my backpack, which contained all of my pills, away from them before they could get it. I didn't want any one finding out about my illness, "I can carry this."

The maid looked at me oddly for a moment, "All right miss."

I smiled at her and then hurried after everyone, _Jerks. Leaving me behind._

I was directed into a dining hall by a butler in a black suit.

Everyone was sitting around a long table. I sat down next to Reneè and glanced from Inutashio to Reneè, "What are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for our accountant," Inutashio said.

"Why would we need an accountant?" I asked a red flag going up in my mind.

"Didn't Reneè tell you?"

I turned to the woman in question, "Tell me what?"

Reneè looked from me to Inutashio and then sighed, "Kimiko, with everything that has been going on with your-"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked not wanting the Takayama's to find out about my illness.

"Well we have managed to get into debt and Inutashio has offered more than enough money for me to pay your bills and live comfortably, all for your hand in marriage."

Pain shot through my chest but this wasn't physical pain. That I could deal with but the emotional pain of being betrayed by the one person I trusted.

I stood staring at her, "You...sold me?"

Renée stood also and walked towards me, "Kimiko, just think about it. Your marriage to Sesshoumaru will get me out of debt!"

She grabbed my shoulders and I shook her off of me.

"I'm your daughter! How could you sell me?"

Renée snorted, "Please Kimiko, you never considered me you mother. You're still too hung up on that alcoholic whore."

Before anyone could react, before I even realized what I was doing I had slapped her.

"Don't you ever, talk about my mother like that! At least she didn't sell her daughter or pretend to love her!" I yelled, my reddening palm still raised in the air.

With that I turned grabbed my backpack and bag and ran out of the room.

Please review, it makes my day


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I ran out into the large garden at the back of the house. Just outside of the garden was a forest. If I could just get there I'm sure I can run away.

Too bad Sesshoumaru had other plans.

He appeared out of nowhere and I slammed into him. I landed in a rose bush and my head hit against a large rock. The world spun and stars danced in front of my eyes.

I felt Sesshoumaru pick me up but I was too dizzy to protest.

I buried my head in his chest and breathed in his unique scent. He smelled like pine, wood smoke, and soap. It seemed to help because my head stopped spinning and my stomach settled.

I relaxed in his hold but then realized what I was doing and began to squirm.

"Stop it," he snapped and held me tighter, "Or I'll drop you."

"Let go of me!" I shouted, "I'm not going to be man handled, Sesshoumaru!"

Finally he set me down. I swayed for a moment but then got my bearings, "Why can't you just let me go? It's not like you like me or anything."

"I know you're an annoying little twerp and I'd rather not marry you but my father paid a lot of money for you so I can't let you go."

"Why me?" I whined, "There are hundreds of girls at our school. Why did he pick me? What about your little girlfriend Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "You'll have to talk to him."

"Oh trust me I will," I said and began to walk away but Sesshoumaru grabbed my wrist, "What?"

"You're bleeding," he said shortly and cupped the back of my head in his hand.

"Ow!" I said and jerked away, "That hurt, asshole!"

He glared at me but showed me his palm that was now stained scarlet.

"Oh."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me to a little shack, "I'll get you cleaned up."

He sat me down on a cot that was in the tiny room and pulled a First Aid kit from a shelf. Then he made me tilt my head down and flip my hair over my head.

I hissed when he pressed a wet rag to the wound but he continued with his task. Finally he placed a bandage on the cut but didn't let me up.

"How did you get this?" he asked and traced a long scar from the base of my neck to where it disappeared into my hair with the tip of his claw.

I shivered, "Can't remember."

I of course did. How could I forget my mom's drunkard boyfriend, Botan, throwing a beer bottle at me? My mother had to clean me up and even stitched it herself since she didn't want to go to the hospital and have Botan arrested. I never did forgive her for that.

Sesshoumaru looked skeptical but he let me lift my head.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence before he pointed to a bruise on my jaw (my makeup had worn off by then), "And that?"

"What is this interrogate Kimiko about every bruise and scar she has? I bet you've had bruises before. They're nothing special!"

"Did you get it today?"

"If you mean when you beat me up then yes," I said, "Is that why you're being so nice?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said.

"Then why did your personality do a total one eighty?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Did that scar come from another failed suicide attempt?"

Rage rushed through me. Who was he to try and pass judgment on my reasons for trying to die?

I know it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but I stood and slapped him across the face, "You have no right to try to make fun of me! You probably haven't been through half of the things I have, you pompous jerk! And that scar is what happens when someone throws a broken beer bottle at an eleven year old because I got in his view of the television!" I shouted and then ran out of the shack and into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Go away, Kagome!" I shouted and buried my bed into my pillow.

After my incident with Sesshoumaru I had locked myself into my room and was on my third day of myself imposed confinement. Kagome had shown up on the second day and had been trying ever since to convince me to leave my room.

"I'm not Kagome," Inuyasha's voice called through the wooden door, "Come and open the door. I have food."

"I'm not hungry!" I shouted but then my stomach gave a huge growl.

I could hear him laughing, "Yeah right. I can hear your stomach."

I got off of the bed and opened the door, "Oh shut up and wipe that smug look off of your face."

Inuyasha tried to look somber but then burst out laughing.

I punched him in the arm and took the tray of food away from him.

"Ouch," he said, "You punch hard for a human."

I smirked and took a bite of a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Oh I almost forgot," Inuyasha said and reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a diamond ring, "Sesshoumaru told me to tell you that you're suppose to wear this."

I gapped at it, "Please tell me that's not an engagement ring. For the love of all that is holy, tell me it isn't."

"Sorry," Inuyasha said and slipped it onto the ring finger of my left hand.

"He's trying to get me killed," I said, "I knew he was sadistic but I didn't know he was homicidal! I knew I shouldn't have slapped him."

Inuyasha started laughing again, "You slapped him!? Boy you got some guts, Kimiko. First you spit on him in front of the entire school and then you slap him!"

I smiled but then stopped when I heard the shower begin to run. Oh yeah I almost forgot. Inutashio decided it would be a good "bonding" opportunity for me and Sesshoumaru and he made me get the room that was connected to Sesshoumaru's by a bathroom.

"Sesshoumaru's taking a shower," I said and smiled.

"So?" Inuyasha said taking a swig of my soda.

"So his room is empty."

"He locks the door," Inuyasha said, "You won't be able to get in."

I grinned and grabbed a bobby pin from my bedside table, "Come on and I'll teach an old dog some new tricks."

*»«*

Ten minutes later Inuyasha and I were in and digging through Sesshoumaru's closet.

"So what are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshoumaru has the pool right outside of his window right?" I asked.

"Yep," Inuyasha said, "We better open the window so we have an escape route."

"We're not going to jump into the pool from the window!" I said, "Besides I can't swim."

"You can't?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Nope," I said and gathered an armful of clothes, "I'm terrified of water. I can hang around by it and go on boats and everything but try to get me into the water and I'll freak."

Inuyasha snorted as he opened the window and I dumped my burden out of the window and into the pool, "You going to help? Or just stand there?"

Inuyasha ran back and forth from window to closet carrying larger loads then I ever could.

"Damn," I muttered as I threw the last load of clothes out the window, "How many clothes does this guy have? He has more than me!"

"You're telling me," Inuyasha muttered, "We better get out of here. I think I just heard the shower stop."

I nodded, "So where's Kagome?"

"Why don't we go find her," Inuyasha said, "We need a witness."

"A witness for what?" I asked.

"Our murders when Sesshoumaru finds out what we did," Inuyasha said as we zipped out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Kimoni!"

Sesshoumaru's shout could be heard from where Kagome, Inuyasha, and I were playing video games.

I winced and glanced at Inuyasha.

"I should probably start running, shouldn't I?" I asked becoming worried at the expression on his face.

He looked like someone should look like at a funeral.

He nodded with wide eyes.

I dropped my game controller and ran out of the room as Sesshoumaru came around the corner with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Kimoni!" he yelled, "Get back here!"

"I'd rather not if it's all the same to you!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out of the French doors at the end of the hall.

Now I can out run just about any on but the bad thing about demons is their demon speed.

Sesshoumaru pushed me against the wall of the pool house but he was a lot gentler then I thought he usually would have been.

"Where did you put my clothes?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Usually I would have pretended I didn't know what he was talking about but...I hate to admit it...but his body made my mind freeze.

He wasn't overly muscled like a body builder but his biceps were large and his entire chest was made out of hard muscles and he had a six pack.

"They're in the pool," I said looking away.

Sesshoumaru blinked. I guess he didn't expect me to give it up that easily.

He pulled me over to the side of the pool and surveyed his clothes floating in the water.

"You're going to pick up every scrap of cloth, dry them, and carry them back to my room," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Like hell I will!" I shouted.

Sesshoumaru scooped me up in his arms and held me above the water, "If you don't I'll drop you into the pool."

I froze in fear. The last time someone had held me over water I was twelve and Botan had gotten drunk and not only held me over a tub of water but held me under water too.

"No!" I screamed and clung to his arms, shaking with fear.

Sesshoumaru must have seen my terror because he set me back on the ground but still held me by my arms, "Will you pick up my clothes?"

"Yes," I said desperate to get away from the water's edge.

Sesshoumaru nodded and let go of me and I quickly got to a safer distance away from the pool's edge.

"Get to it," he ordered and strode back to the house.

"Jerk," I muttered as I grabbed the pole with a net on the end of it that they use to get leaves out of the pool and began to fish his clothes out of the water.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Thanks for helping me, Inuyasha," I said as we loaded the last load of Sesshoumaru's, now dry, clothes from the laundry room to his room.

"No problem," Inuyasha said as he opened the door to his brother's room, "Besides I helped throw them into the pool, speaking of which, I'm surprised he didn't throw you into it. He looked pissed, especially when you ran."

I nodded in agreement and dumped my load onto the mountain of clothes on the middle of the floor, "He's probably going to be mad when he sees this but he never told me to hang them up."

"True," Inuyasha said, also dumping his load on the floor.

"So, where is the dickwad?" I asked.

Inuyasha looked away and it caught my interest. I pulled him to a stop at the top of the stairs, "Inuyasha, where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He's at Kagura's," Inuyasha muttered.

"Is that all?" I asked, "Why did you not want to tell me?"

"Well, he's your fiancé and he's going to see his ex-girlfriend!" Inuyasha said, uncomfortably.

"He's not my fiancé by choice," I said, "He can keep his girlfriend and I'll keep my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend!" he said with insulting surprise.

"Three, actually," I lied just to see his reaction.

He nearly fell down the stairs with surprise, "Really!"

"No," I laughed, "I am currently single."

I was still laughing when pain ripped through my stomach and I felt my knees give out.

Inuyasha caught me and looked worried, "Are you okay, Kimiko?"

I tried to say I was but the pain was so intense and I was clenching my jaw to keep from crying out.

Finally I managed to gasp, "Room...Now!"

He looked confused for a moment but then picked me up and ran to my room.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Pills...Under bed."

Inuyasha dove down and began to search. He came up with three bottles and looked helplessly at me.

"Red," I gasped as I fought for breath, "Four."

He handed me the pills and a bottle of water that had been on my bedside table.

After ten minutes of Inuyasha hovering over me like a frightened nursemaid I felt the pills begin to take effect."

"I'll be okay," I assured Inuyasha as I sat up, "It happens all the time."

"What just happened?" he asked looking confused.

I looked at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and began explaining about my disease.

*»«*

"So you use to be the leader of a gang?" Inuyasha asked to confirm.

"Yep," I said and moved my hair to show a small red diamond tattoo behind my left ear. The diamond had a black B in the middle of it, "This is the mark of the Blood Diamond gang. Every member has one in the same place."

"Cool," Inuyasha said.

I smiled, I liked that he was okay with everything.

"So are you going to die?"

He looked very unhappy with the thought.

"Not right now," I said, "I'm on the list for a kidney transplant but I'm pretty far down because the drugs I am taking are helping."

He looked relieved, "Good."

Inuyasha stood to leave but I stopped him, "You can tell Kagome about my illness but you both have to promise not to treat me any differently."

"Okay," Inuyasha agreed readily.

"But don't tell Sesshoumaru."

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said with a wink as he walked out of the door, "Your secret is safe with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

My first day back to school was terrible.

I had to wear the engagement ring and I felt as if I had a neon sign pointing at me reading:

Sesshoumaru's-Soon-To-Be-Wife.

GET HER!

I could feel Kagura's glare following me through my day and I knew it was only a matter of time before her and her gang got their revenge.

It turns out that Sesshoumaru was over at Kagura's to break up with her.

Good for him since he's now engaged and doesn't want to be known as a player.

Bad for me because Kagura was now out for blood. My blood.

Sesshoumaru might as well have thrown me into a pool filled with rabid sharks that haven't eaten for a month. Speaking of sharks, here comes the great white of them all.

Now I regret skipping gym class. Even if it is dodge ball week.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the school whore," I sad leaning against a vending machine.

"Well if it isn't the school freak," Kagura said as the rest of her posy surrounded her, "Poor little Kimiko, out here all alone, with no friends."

"Well it seems as if I have one friend," I said as I held out my hand, pretending to admire the ring.

Kagura's face turned red with anger and she charged at me and tackled me to the ground.

She punched me again and again in the face as I tried to block her fists with my arms.

The rest of her posy ran forward to help their leader.

They began kicking me as I threw Kagura off of me and punched her in the jaw.

I jumped on her as she stood dazed. We rolled across the grass, kicking and punching, and in Kagura's case scratching, until my back hit a tree.

At least I thought it was a tree until it picked me up by the back of my shirt.

I was still trying to get at her when she jumped up.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, brushing off her clothes, "Thank god your here. Kimiko just attacked me! She's crazy!"

"You liar!" I yelled and lunged at her but Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around my waist to hold me still, "You all jumped me."

"Sesshoumaru, she's lying," Kagura screamed.

"I saw who punched first, Kagura," Sesshoumaru said, "Now will you leave? I would like to talk to my fiancé alone."

Kagura looked stunned as she walked away.

"Sesshoumaru," I said and turned around and looked up at him, "Kagura was lying. She jumped me."

"I know," Sesshoumaru said and he wiped blood from my face and I paused, surprised.

"You do?!" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, I knew Kagura would want revenge, so I was watching you," Sesshoumaru said as he glanced over my shoulder.

"That's almost sweet," I said and smiled up at him.

Suddenly he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

Even more surprising then that was my reaction to his kiss.

I twisted my hands in his hair and stood up on my tip toes to get closer to him.

He pulled away and I blinked a few times and touched my fingers to my lips in awe.

"What was that for?" I asked and in the back of my mind I was hoping it was because he liked me.

"Kagura is watching us," he said and my heart plummeted.

Then my anger rose to the boiling point.

"You JERK!" I shouted and pushed him away from me, "Who do you think you are? You just can't go around kissing me willy nilly, just to make your whore of a girlfriend jealous!"

"What's your problem?" Sesshoumaru asked angrily.

"You are my problem!" I said, "You are a dick to me all the time and then suddenly you get nice! It's not right! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"FINE!" Sesshoumaru yelled and pushed past me, "I will! You can walk home!"

"I'd rather walk then get a ride with a jerk like you!" I shouted after him.

The only problem is that it is about twenty miles to the house from our school.

Suddenly I remembered that my motorcycle was in the garage at Renée's.

Grinning, I began to walk to Renée's.

If I hurried I would have enough time to exact my revenge on Sesshoumaru.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I had managed to keep Sesshoumaru out of his room the rest of the day by picking fight after fight with him.

It was over little things. Like he was sitting to close to me on the couch or his hair was touching me.

By nighttime I could tell he was thoroughly pissed at me and just wanted to go to bed.

Too bad when he got there it would be soaked in cologne.

That boy must have, at the very least thirty bottles of cologne and every single one of them had been "spilled" onto his bed.

Smiling. I ran up the stairs to my room, locking to door behind me and after changing into my pajamas, fell onto my bed.

I was dozing off by the time I heard swearing.

I smiled but then I heard the door to the bathroom open.

CRAP! I had forgotten to lock it.

I could hear Sesshoumaru standing in my room but he did not say anything.

Suddenly I felt him lay down in my bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked and rolled over to face him.

"Going to sleep," he said, and fluffed a pillow.

"Not in here you're not!" I said and tried to push him out of my bed.

He grabbed my wrists and snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me to him, "So that's why you were picking fights all day. You wanted to distract me."

"Yeah. Now let me go," I said and pushed and twisted in his arms.

"No," Sesshoumaru said, "This is your punishment."

""Oh come on," I groaned, "It's only a little cologne."

Sesshoumaru was silent.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Nothing.

"No one can go to sleep that fast," I said.

Silence.

I tried to pull away but his arms tightened around my waist.

I heaved a sigh. There was no way I was getting out so I laid my head on his arm and fell asleep.

*»«*

He was here.

He was in my bed.

His arm was wrapped around my waist.

His breath on my neck.

I screamed and thrashed in his arms.

"Kimiko, what is it?" I heard Sesshoumaru ask.

"Get him away from me!" I yelled and broke free from his arms.

I ran blindly away and crouched in a corner and looked around for frantically for Lyon. But the only person I saw was Sesshoumaru, propped up on his elbow, looking quizzically at me.

He slowly got out of bed and made his way towards me. I was still jumpy and I could feel myself begin to cry.

"Make him go away! I know he is here, I felt him," I cried, "Don't let him touch me again."

"Kimiko," Sesshoumaru said, quietly and slowly brushed my hair back away from my face, "No one is here but you and me. You're safe. You must have been having a nightmare."

"But it was so real!" I said as he took hold of my hands and pulled me up into a standing position, "I felt him in my bed just like he was four years ago. I don't want him to hurt me again!"

Tears were pouring from my eyes at this point and Sesshoumaru pulled me close to him. One hand was on the back of my head, cradling it to his chest and his other hand was stroking my back.

"Who hurt you, Kimiko?" Sesshoumaru said still holding me.

"Lyon, Renée's husband. He h...hur..hurt me! He tried to kill me!" I said and broke off crying again as the memories flooded my mind.

Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around me and I heard and felt him growl.

"How did you..." Sesshoumaru trailed off, his hands clenching into fists at my back, another growl vibrating through his chest.

"I was screaming and Renée came in and hit him with a lamp."

"Good, I hope she killed him," He said and slowly walked us back to my bed.

By now I had calmed down but I still wanted him to hold me. Sesshoumaru himself seemed reluctant to let go of me. He sat down and then sat me on his lap. When I shivered he pulled my blanket around us both, cocooning me in warmth.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and watched his Adam's apple move as he talked.

"What happened after Renée came in?" he asked.

"She called the police and he was arrested. The only reason Renée adopted me was because she felt guilty about what had happened. I was just supposed to be a foster for a couple months."

"Why did you think Lyon was back?"

"I don't know," I whispered, "I guess you being in my bed, brought back the memories and I just freaked."

Sesshoumaru nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

I was almost asleep when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Truthfully, I can understand why someone would want to kill you," he said, "I know I have before."

I gasped in outrage. DICK! I socked him in his stomach and jumped up from his arms.

I picked up a glass of warm soda that was on my bedside table and threw it in his face.

"You are such a jerk," I snapped and stormed out of my room, heading for the couch in the living room.

"Way to ruin the moment, Sesshoumaru," I muttered as I lay down on the couch, tucking an afghan around me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

That weekend found Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Mirouku, Sesshoumaru, and I hanging out by the pool.

Mirouku, Sango, and Kagome were swimming in the pool while Inuyasha and I filled up water balloons and water guns, while Sesshoumaru sat in a chair, reading.

"What happened with you and Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as he filled up another water balloon to add to the fifty plus balloons we had already.

"Oh nothing, he just got in the way of a fight between Kagura and me," I said and capped a huge water gun, "It's time to repay him."

"Be careful," Inuyasha warned, "Sesshoumaru can be very violent sometimes."

"Well it's about time someone taught him how to cool his temper."

With that, I sneaked around the pool house and crept up on Sesshoumaru.

"SURPRISE!" I yelled as I squirted him square in the face, "Take that, Sesshoumaru!"

When he looked up his eyes were red and a chill ran down my spine.

I began to back away as he slowly put down his book and got up, "Now Sesshoumaru, it was a joke. There is no reason to get angry about it."

"I'll give you a three second head start," he said as he began to walk towards me.

"That's not fair," I protested.

"One."

"Come on be reasonable."

"Two."

I started running.

"Three."

I could hear Sesshoumaru behind me as I looked frantically for an escape. Just as I was about to dive through the hedge Sesshoumaru's arms latched around my waist and he lifted me into his arms.

"Let go of me, you big oaf!" I screamed as I twisted and turned in his grasp. But it was no use. He had a grip like steel.

He walked over to the deep end of the pool and I became really frightened.

I clung onto him with all my might as he held me over the crystal blue water.

"Please Sesshoumaru, don't," I begged as he began to peel my hand away from his arm, one finger at a time.

"This is what happens when you annoy me, Kimoni," he said coldly.

"No!" I shouted and as I opened my mouth to tell him that I couldn't swim, he dropped me into the water.

All at once memories of Botan getting drunk and trying to drown me assaulted my mind and made it freeze at the moment I truly needed it.

I saw his face above me, the same sickening smile that he always wore as he beat me was present.

My lungs felt like they were going to burst as the panic set in and I began to thrash. All of a sudden, my limbs felt fifty pounds heavier and I began to sink to the bottom of the pool.

You know how when some people experience a near death situation they feel like they are watching it?

Well that is how it was for me. One moment I was looking up as I sunk to the bottom and the next I was watching Inuyasha push Sesshoumaru and yell at him.

"Kimiko can't swim! She's terrified of water! You idiot! Save her!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed a stunned Sesshoumaru.

I could still feel my body. My lungs were weakening and my heart began to slow.

"Save me! Don't just stand there! Save me!" I screamed but no one could hear me.

Finally after what seemed like hours but was only seconds, Sesshoumaru dove into the water and then surfaced with my limp body cradled in his arms.

"Oh my god," Kagome gasped, "Is she breathing?"

I wasn't and I could barely feel my heart beat.

Sesshoumaru placed his ear by my mouth and then swore. He began CPR.

I could feel him pushing on my chest but I didn't know how to get back into my body.

Sesshoumaru was swearing repeatedly as he pumped water from my lungs.

"Come on, you little prick," Sesshoumaru whispered but I heard him clearly, "Don't you dare die."

Then he pinched my nose and forced air into them.

I felt my lungs begin to breathe again and I felt more connected with my body.

I stood by him, cheering him on.

Suddenly he looked over at the spirit me. He stopped CPR and stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Kimiko?" he said and reached out to touch me, "Are you dead?"

The moment his fingers touched my skin I felt as if I was being sucked into a vacuum cleaner.

"NO!" Sesshoumaru shouted as I saw him leap towards where I had stood before I was back in my body.

I opened my eyes and rolled onto my side, coughing out pool water.

"Kimiko!" everyone except Sesshoumaru shouted excitedly.

He just stroked my hair back and I thought I saw emotion in his eyes but a moment later his face was replaced with Inuyasha's.

I managed a weak smile to show them I was okay before the blackness at the edge of my vision claimed me entirely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

My lungs felt really sore and I felt disoriented.

"Where am I?" I asked myself not expecting anyone to answer but someone did.

"You're in your room. The doctor said it would be better for you to wake up in a familiar place after, as he says, a traumatic experience," Inuyasha said as he looked up from the book he was reading, "Do you often talk to yourself?"

"If I wasn't so tired I'd flip you off," I said, "That doctor's an idiot I'm not traumatized. He wouldn't recognize a traumatizing experience if it bit him on the butt and did a tap dance on his face."

"I'm sure you could," Inuyasha said. I could tell he was fishing for something.

"Just ask your questions," I said s closed my eyes.

"How come you're afraid of water?" he asked.

"How come dogs bark at mailmen?"

"The point of me asking you a question is so that I can get an answer. Not another question," Inuyasha said, annoyed.

I shrugged, "Maybe you shouldn't be asking."

Inuyasha took the hint, for once.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" I asked as sleep began to overtake me.

"He's around," Inuyasha said, "after he called the doctor he kind of disappeared."

I think I nodded but I can't be sure before I fell asleep.

*»«*

When I woke up, the chair that Inuyasha had sat in was now occupied by Sesshoumaru.

He was just sitting there staring at the floor.

"Who let the mutt in?" I asked just to provoke him but to my immense surprise he just glanced at me and then looked down again.

"I almost killed you," he said.

"So?" I said and sat up, leaning against the head board.

Sesshoumaru looked up at me, angry, "Is your life worth so little to you?"

"My life is the only thing that is mine," I said, "I can do what I want with it. If I die, I die."

Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to me, anger in his eyes, "Are you human?"

I stared at him astonished, "Of course I am, you dolt!"

"Then how come you have the same philosophy as a thousand year old demon that has seen too much?"

"Maybe I have seen too much," I shot back and tried to stand up but Sesshoumaru pushed me back.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"Away from you," I snapped, "Now take your paws off of me!"

Sesshoumaru growled at me but let me go.

I stood but my legs collapsed under me.

Sesshoumaru looked down at me a huge smirk on his face, "Maybe you should stay off the doughnuts for a while. You're so heavy your legs can't hold you up."

"Go fuck yourself," I growled and heaved myself back onto my bed.

"The doctor gave you a sedative," Sesshoumaru said, sitting next to me.

"What if I was allergic to sedatives?" I asked.

"Are you?" Sesshoumaru asked, sounding a little bored.

"No," I said, quietly.

"Well then why were you worried?" he asked and grabbed a bottle of water off my bedside table and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said, "I wasn't worried."

"How come you're afraid of water?" he asked.

"When I was twelve my mom's boyfriend tried to drown me," I said, knowing he wouldn't believe me.

"You could just say you didn't want to tell me, rather than making something up," Sesshoumaru said, standing up, "Meet me by the pool tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked, taking a drink from the bottle.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim," Sesshoumaru said, opening my door.

I spit out the water, "The hell you are!"

Sesshoumaru threw a glare over his shoulder, "Yes, I am."

"No, you're not!" I shouted as he slammed my door closed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was about one in the afternoon when Sesshoumaru walked into my room and threw a scrap of cloth at me.

"What is this?" I asked looking up from my laptop where I was typing my history report.

"A swim suit," he said, shortly, crossing his arms.

"It's a bikini," I said, disgusted, "Where the hell did you get it?"

"I borrowed it from Kagome."

"Wow, I never knew you were a cross dresser," I said looking at him, "Does your boyfriend know?"

"It's for you, stupid," Sesshoumaru growled and closed my laptop on my hand.

"HEY!" I shouted and slapped his hand away, "No, touching of the laptop!"

Sesshoumaru leaned in close to me, "You either change by yourself or I change you myself."

"Wow," I said, pretending to be in awe, "You really need a breath mint."

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red like they always do when he gets angry but instead of hitting me like he usually would have he just clenched his fist and stalked away towards the door.

"Be by the pool in ten minutes or else," he said and slammed the door shut.

"You don't scare me, Sesshoumaru!" I shouted after him but decided not to push my luck and began to change.

***»«***

Twenty minutes later (I was late just to piss off Sesshoumaru) I stood by the pool with a towel wrapped around me.

I swallowed nervously as I looked at the water.

I stepped back about to bolt, but I bumped into Sesshoumaru and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me in place.

"You're not trying to run away are you, Kimoni? He whispered in my ear and pulled my towel away.

"No" I said quickly, "I just remembered I left my hair straightener on."

"You don't have a hair straightener," Sesshoumaru said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

Sesshoumaru just looked at me.

"Okay so I don't have a hair straightener but please don't do this!" I begged, "I don't want to learn how to swim."

"Your sixteen years old. It's about time you learned to swim," Sesshoumaru said and began to walk me to the shallow end.

"Sesshoumaru please don't make me do this," I begged, "I...I...I'm scared of water."

Sesshoumaru stopped at that, "Why?"

"Uh...I just am?" I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Kimiko, just tell me why you are scared. Did you almost drown when you were younger or something?"

"I already told you why I am scared of water!" I yelled getting frustrated, "Botan tried to kill me!"

"Your mom's boyfriend really did try to kill you?" Sesshoumaru asked astonished.

"Wow, the dog finally caught on," I said sarcastically.

"Well then it is all the more reason for you to learn how to swim," Sesshoumaru said and my jaw dropped.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" I asked, "Did your ears get clogged up with something or are you just stupid? Water and I don't mix. Get it? DO NOT MIX!"

Without a word Sesshoumaru scooped me up in his arms and walked to the shallow end.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed as he began to enter the water, "No! Let me go! I don't want to go! Let me go!"

But even as I said that I was holding on tighter to him. Trying desperately to keep the water from touching me.

"The only way to concur your fear is to face it," he said but I ignored him and buried my head in his chest, not looking at the water in an attempt to keep from bringing up the memories of Botan and his beatings.

"It's okay, Kimiko," Sesshoumaru said and just stood there, not moving, not trying to pry me off of him, doing nothing but just standing there, waiting for me to calm down.

After a while I relaxed my death grip on him, but I was still trembling and I knew Sesshoumaru could feel me shaking.

"I won't let you go," he whispered and slowly began to lower himself into the water until I was part way into the clear blue liquid, "Now, just relax. I'm not going to let you go. Just stay calm. Focus on my voice."

I closed my eyes and did what I was told. Slowly Sesshoumaru lowered me until the only part of me above water was my head.

"Kimiko," Sesshoumaru said softly, "I won't make you do this if you are too scared but try and put your head under the water."

I shook my head, "Are you crazy?"

Sesshoumaru glared at me and I looked away.

I swallowed hard and the slowly dipped my head under the water.

I expected the memories to come flooding back and the choking feeling to start but surprisingly they didn't.

I popped my head back up and looked at Sesshoumaru. His face was as stony as ever but his eyes were a different story. They were practically smiling.

"I think that is enough for today," he said and lifted me out of the pool.

He handed me a towel and left without a word leaving me staring out after him.

Oh my god, I think I just might just like my fiancé.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next day at school I was called into Ms. Rian, the school counselor's office.

I was confused as I sat down and looked at her quizzically.

"How have you been, Kimiko?" she asked.

"Fine."

"Are you keeping your grades up?"

I nodded just wanting her to get to the point.

"I called you in here because a student came up to me a few days ago and told me something about you that made me very worried."

"Look I swear I didn't do whatever it is you think I did," I said and searched my mind, trying to think of something I did that was bad.

"No, no! It's nothing you did. It's something that has happened to you," Ms. Rian said and I felt my stomach plummet.

What had she heard?

"I heard that you were the victim of an attempted murder when you were younger and that you have tried to commit suicide," Ms. Rian said and I froze.

The only person who knew those things was Sesshoumaru!

"I just wanted to let you know that my door is always open so never hesitate to stop by and say hello," She said smiling.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

The bell rang just as I was leaving the counselor's office and I saw Sesshoumaru leave his class.

I walked over to him and grabbed onto his arm.

"What?" he said and looked around to see if anyone was watching us.

"Worried about your reputation?" I asked my anger and hurt boiling to the surface, "Afraid to be seen with the school freak?"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Please, don't act all innocent," I snapped, "I remember what your little smut called me when we first met. You were there and you were the one that started it all."

Sesshoumaru still had a blank look on his face and I had a sudden urge to slap him.

I took a deep breath and led him into a secluded corner.

"Kimiko, what do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked and I could see he was getting annoyed.

"Why did you tell?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Tell what?" he asked and looked over his shoulder at the crowd of students that were looking quizzically at us.

"Why did you tell the counselor about what happened to me?" I hissed and pushed him, "About what I did!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed my hands and held them in his chest to keep me from pushing him again, "What are you talking about I didn't tell the counselor about what Lyon did or about you trying to kill yourself!"

"You must have!" I said and tried to pull my hands away but he tightened his grip and pulled me closer to him, "No! Let me go!"

"Listen to me!" Sesshoumaru hissed in my ear, "I didn't tell Ms. Rian about what happened to you, the only person I told was-"

Sesshoumaru cut himself off and I snapped. I ripped my hands from his and punched him in the chest.

"Who did you tell? What happened is no one's business but my own! Who did you tell, you bastard?!" I felt tears well up in my eyes and I hurriedly wiped them away and glared up at him, "Who did you tell?"

Sesshoumaru looked away and then muttered, "I told Kagura."

I exploded, "WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER? SHE HATES ME! DID YOU THINK SHE WOULD KEEP IT SECRET! I'M SURPRISED SHE DIDN'T TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL! SHE TOLD THE COUNSELOR BECAUSE SHE KNEW IT WOULD HURT ME! SHE KNEW IT WOULD EMBARRASS ME THAT PEOPLE WOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT SHE WOULD KEEP SOMETHING THAT SHE COULD HURT ME WITH TO HER SELF? WHEN DID YOU TELL HER? AFTER A LITTLE NOOKIE? WHAT AM I SOME KIND OF PILLOW TALK?!"

I was crying by now and Sesshoumaru was trying to calm me down. He had put his arms around me and was trying to muffle my cries in his shirt. For a few moments I just cried. Not believing that I had been betrayed again by someone I had trusted. Not wanting to believe that Sesshoumaru would tell my enemy about my past.

But the reality set in. I had been betrayed. Sesshoumaru had told my enemy about what Lion had tried and my suicide attempt. There was no way for him to explain what he had done.

I broke away from his embrace and raised my hand about to slap him but then I realized it wouldn't help. It wouldn't change anything.

I lowered my hand, turned and ran out into the parking lot and jumped onto my motorcycle.

I drove off and tried to forget what was going on.

Why can't someone just listen to my problems and just keep them to their selves?

I was still crying even after about thirty minutes when I suddenly heard horns honking.

I looked up and saw that I had drifted into oncoming traffic. A car was barreling down on me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

There was a blinding flash of white light.

Then there was nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

One moment I was floating the next I was standing next to my body on a hospital bed.

I looked over myself and saw that bandages were wrapped around my head and some sort of contraption was around my waist and seemed to be holding either my hips or some part of my legs in place.

I glanced up when Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome walked into the room.

"What have to doctors said?" Kagome was asking and sat down in one of the chairs that were crowded into the tiny room.

"They are just surprised that she is still alive, "Sesshoumaru said, "The car hit her full on. She broke her hip in a couple places, six ribs, and her skull is cracked."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at my body and then looked back up, "The doctors say that there was some swelling in her brain and they have been able to relieve it but they don't know if she will wake up and if she does, they don't know if there will be brain damage or not."

Kagome, who had already had tears in her eyes, began crying and Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, "Don't cry Kagome. Kimiko will pull through, she's a fighter. Even if it is only to be able to kick Sesshoumaru's ass once more, she'll pull through.

I laughed at that and it seemed to cheer Kagome up some.

Sesshoumaru looked up and stared right at where I was standing as if he had heard me laugh but I guess he didn't see me because he looked away.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Sesshoumaru said and left the room.

"Do you think he suspects something?" Kagome asked, "You know about Kimiko's disease?"

"How could he? We made sure the doctor knew not to tell Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded, "I guess I'm just worried. Kimiko doesn't want him to know and I don't want to be the one to let it slip."

"Just stop worrying silly," Inuyasha said pulling his girlfriend into his arms and kissing her.

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru walked back into the room and Inuyasha and Kagome said their good byes.

I desperately wanted to say good bye to them and I tried to will myself back into my body but nothing happened.

I sighed and sat down on the bed and looked at my body, How come I couldn't get back into it? Last time it was pretty easy.

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha and Kagome leave and then looked down at my body and sighed.

"I know you can't hear me right now but I sort of wish you could. I know you must hate me right now," Sesshoumaru said and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

I nodded but then shook my head. I hated what he had done, not him personally.

"But I really am sorry. I didn't know that Kagura would tell anyone. I was just trying to give her a reason to leave you alone. And I was kind of trying to convince myself that the only reason I felt protective over you was because you had such a hard life but I'm not sure that's the reason."

_What is he trying to say? That he likes me?_

"I just wish you would wake up so that we could fight again. You're not like the other girls at the school, Kimiko"

Sesshoumaru looked around and then whispered in my body's ear, "Kagura's not around."

_What the heck does he mean by that?_

Then suddenly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel it and then suddenly I was staring up at him.

He looked into my eyes and smiled to see them open, "The prince wakes the sleeping beauty."

"You're a frog prince if you're anything," I muttered.

"And you're more like a sleeping beast," He shot back and I tried to hit him but I groaned in pain.

"You were hit by a car," Sesshoumaru said, "You shouldn't move."

"Feels more like a train," I said and then looked him straight in the eye, "You know letting me get hit by a car is a great way to show how protective you are of me."

"You heard?" Sesshoumaru asked astonished.

"Every word," I said and smiled.

Suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome came into the room.

"I told you to leave your purse in the car," Inuyasha was saying, "But you had to bring it in and you forgot it."

"Well excuse me Mr. All I Need Is a Credit Card So I Don't Even Carry a Wallet," Kagome snapped, "I need a lot more things then you so I need to have a purse."

"Don't you guys ever stop fighting?" I asked and smiled when they looked at me in shock.

"Kimiko!" they yelled and nearly jumped on me but they remember my injuries and calmed themselves down enough to give me a light hug.

"When did you wake up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," I said, "How long was I out?"

"Four days!" Kagome said, "The doctors said you might never wake up!"

"I was only out for four days?" I said, "It seemed like longer than that."

"It was too long!" Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"We would love to stay but we have somewhere we need to be," Kimiko said and hugged and kissed me goodbye, "We will be back tomorrow."

I waved and they left. I shifted painfully and tried to get comfortable but everywhere I turned there seemed to be a bruise.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's hand was under my head, his arm going around my waist to pull me into a semi sitting position and propped me against some pillows.

"You should try not to move," He said and sat down, his hand over mine. The heat of him flooded my hand, traveling up my arm and spreading through my entire body.

What is wrong with me! This was the man who betrayed my trust and told a monster my deepest secret. I shouldn't be feeling anything. Against my hormones protest I moved my hand away from his.

Sesshoumaru looked at me for a few seconds, "I don't really know how to do this...I've never...felt like I needed to...in my entire life!"

He was floundering but I wasn't going to throw him a life raft.

"I just wanted to tell you that I apologize for telling Kagura about what happened."

"It's okay Sesshoumaru, I've come to realize you can't rely on anybody in life. Lyon tried to kill me when I was only twelve. He had promised to protect me. Renée sold me without a second thought and you tell your girlfriend my secrets to try an convince yourself of something"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"Even though you have shattered my trust and faith in you for some reason I can't convince myself to leave. I'm going to stay but I'm going to make you work to get my trust back."

At this point a nurse walked it, "Well I'm sure glad to see you awake. You gave us quite a scare for a while there."

She then turned to Sesshoumaru, "Okay, you, your fiancé is awake now. She is out of immediate danger. You need to go home and get some sleep. You have been here since she arrived!"

"Really?" I asked the nurse.

"Oh yes, he was very worried about you! You're a lucky girl. Catching a fine young man like this," she said before leaving.

I looked astonished at Sesshoumaru who refused to look at me.

"Is that true?" I asked.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, still looking away (I was beginning to realize that he did that when he was embarrassed), then stood, "I'm going to go. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you."

I didn't speak until he was almost at the door. I guess I was still a little shell shocked.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He turned back, "Yeah?"

"Good night," I said.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Good night, Kimiko."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

It's been about three weeks since I was released from the hospital and I have no idea what Sesshoumaru is thinking. Sometimes he is nice while other times he is a total jerk.

Like today, Sesshoumaru's parents are on a weekend getaway and he has decided to throw a party. To make things worse I absolutely hate any kind of party, from the snooty banquets the rich have to the wild beer fest that high school kids throw, which is exactly what Sesshoumaru is throwing. I never would have thought Sesshoumaru is a wild party thrower kind of guy; he always seemed like a complete stick in the mud. I just don't get him at all.

I was wandering around, looking for something to do or someone I knew (Inuyasha was at a movie night with Sango, Mirouku, and Kagome. I choose not to go because I was still a little tired after being in the hospital for six weeks as I healed. I also hadn't known about the party or I would have taken my chances at the movie night). Sesshoumaru had ditched me to hang out with his "popular" friends so I had no one to talk to since the entire party was made up of rich people's kids.

I was just about to go up to my room when somebody bumped into me, knocking me to the floor.

"Ouch!" I yelped pain shooting through my still tender body and tried to get up but was stopped by a boy with long black hair and scarlet eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was going," he said and helped me to my feet, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said and brushed myself off, "No harm done."

"I'm Naraku," the boy said and held out his hand for me to shake, "You here with anybody?"

"I'm Kimiko, and I-"

I was about to tell him that I was but then I noticed Sesshoumaru. Kagura was sitting on his lap whispering in his ear and laughing.

Kagura looked up and caught me and then smirked, pulling herself closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

I flipped her off and turned back to Naraku, "No I actually am not."

"Now you are," he said and handed me a red cup, filled to the brim with beer. I took it without hesitation, even though I had never drunk before.

As Naraku led me to a different part of the house I turned back to smirk at Sesshoumaru and I swear I saw jealousy in his eyes.

***»«***

Naraku kept filling up my cup, even when I had only taken one drink. Like I said I had never drank alcohol before so after only a short while I was tipsy, very tipsy.

I giggled when Naraku accidentally overfilled the cup and beer sloshed down onto the white living room rug not only because everything was funny to me but because Sesshoumaru was going to get in major trouble when his parents found the stain.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked as Naraku refilled my cup for the third time.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Naraku asked and slid closer to me his hand traveling up my thigh.

"What are you-"

My question was cut off when Naraku suddenly leaned over me and pressed his lips to mine, his hand traveling up my side, towards my breasts.

"Stop it!" I said and tried to push him off of me but he captured my arm in his hand and his sharp claws dug into my skin, "You're hurting me!"

"You've been flirting with me all night," Naraku whispered in my ear and nuzzled my neck, "I'm just giving you what you want."

"No! I don't want this!" I yelled and jumped up but Naraku still had a hold of my arm and when I pulled away his claws ripped deep cuts in my forearm.

Naraku jumped up after me and spun me around, and crushed me to him, "You want me. Say you want me!"

"The only thing I want is for you to let go of me!" I yelled and thrust the heel of my hand up, breaking his nose, with a decisive crack.

"Ooh ukin' ohre!" he yelled and grabbed my hair and pulled so hard, I felt some of it separate from my scalp.

I hiked my knee up into his crotch and ran when he was doubled over in pain.

When I was on the other side of the house I stopped and tried to get control but the alcohol was making my head spin. Finally I just grabbed the one thing that was familiar, a large red cup of beer.

***»«***

Two or three drinks later I happily stumbled down the stairs, another beer in my hand.

The alcohol made me feel like laughing, like singing. It made me feel happy for the first time in years. I loved that feeling.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was in front of me, a scowl on his face, "Where the hell have you been?"

"The question is, where have you been?" I asked, swaying on my feet, my words slurring.

"Are you drunk?" he asked disgust in his voice.

"No," I said and tried to walk around him but only succeeded in falling on my butt.

I laughed and took another drink, "Great party, Sesshy."

Sesshoumaru grabbed my hurt arm and I yelped in pain, "Stop!"

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and inspected my arm, frowning when he saw the cuts.

"What happened to you?"

I paused and looked up at him for a moment, "I can't remember."

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled the cup from my hand, "Okay, the bar is officially closed."

Sesshoumaru then pulled me to my feet, tucking his arm around my waist and pulling my arm over his shoulders, so he could help me walk up to stairs.

"You're kind of cute," I said and leaned up to kiss him as he opened the door to my room. Sesshoumaru paused responding to my kiss before he pulled away, shaking his head, and sat me down on my bed.

"Who were you with?" he asked and looked me in my eyes.

"I think his name was Narathen. No! It was Narayta! No, maybe it was Nanaten."

"Was it Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked his eyes going red.

"Yeah that was his name!" I said happily but Sesshoumaru grabbed my shoulders.

"Was he the one who hurt you!" he yelled and I covered my ears with my hands.

"Don't yell at me!" I cried and Sesshoumaru pulled my hands away.

"My apologies," he said, "What happened?"

"Naraku kept pouring me drinks and the he started kissing me. I told him to stop but he grabbed my arm and when I jumped up his claws cut my arm. He was still holding me so I broke his nose. He grabbed my hair and I kicked him in his balls."

I smiled, proud of myself and Sesshoumaru sighed and then made me lay down.

Immediately I sat up covering my mouth with my hand, "I don't feel good."

I jumped up and raced to the bathroom, barely making it before I emptied my stomach into the toilet.

I slumped to the ground, never wanting to move again but Sesshoumaru made me sit up and wash my mouth out before he carried me back to my bed.

He went back to the bathroom and returned with a wet wash cloth and a first aid kit.

Gently he wiped my face and then pulled out some bandages and a small brown bottle.

"This might sting a little," he said and then poured the contents of the bottle onto my arm.

"Ahh! It hurts!" I yelled and tried to pull away but Sesshoumaru held my arm still.

"I know," he whispered, "But it has to be cleaned or else it could get infected. Naraku is a miasma demon so we can't take the chance of any getting into your system."

Sesshoumaru dried my arm and then wrapped a white bandage around the wound.

"There," he said and pulled the covers up to my chin, "You'll be a little sore tomorrow and have a huge hangover but other than that you'll live."

I nodded and snuggled into my pillows.

Sesshoumaru crossed to the light switch and flicked it down, shutting off the lights, "Try and get some sleep and be careful next time. You can't be so trusting all the time. There are some bad people out there."

_Don't I know it, _I thought but then looked at Sesshoumaru in the dark (well at least tried to. Only his eyes shone through the darkness), "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know," Sesshoumaru murmured almost too low for me to hear then stepped out of my room, closing the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Inutashio has dragged me, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Mirouku up to his cabin in the mountains and has left us here for a three week "getaway" to "celebrate" our engagement and I am going crazy! And it's only been two days! How the hell am I going to survive till the end of the trip?

It's not that I don't like snow...okay it's that I don't like snow. In fact I think it is the worst thing Mother Nature has come up with since Brussels sprouts.

I mean, I don't like it when it rains much less when it freezes. Not only that; but snow means snowball fights.

Inuyasha had instigated a girls against boys snowball fight and it has been lasting for over an hour while I have been hiding from them in my room, bundled up in about twenty layers of clothing.

A snowball hit my window and I peeked out from behind the curtains.

"Come on out Kimiko!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing a snowball at Sango who immediately fired one back.

I shook my head and turned back, squeaking in surprise when I bumped into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Hello," I said and stepped around him but he grabbed my arm.

"Come on," he said shortly and began to pull me towards the door.

"No I don't want to play in that stupid snowball fight!"

"Neither do I," Sesshoumaru said, "But they are going to keep bugging us until we leave. My father has two snowmobiles here so we are going out on them."

I thought for a moment then raced out of the cabin, dodging three snowballs as I ran to the shed where the snowmobiles were and hopped onto one.

Sesshoumaru followed me in and shook his head, "No, that's mine."

"Not anymore," I said and pretended to drive it, "It's mine now!"

"No, it's the faster of the two," he said and then jangled the keys, "Besides, I have the keys."

"Not anymore!" I said and inserted the stolen key into the ignition and fired up the snowmobile.

"How the-" Sesshoumaru cut himself off and jumped out of the way when I roared out of the shed.

"Hurry up slow poke!" I yelled, turning to see Sesshoumaru hop onto the remaining snowmobile and raced after me, "You're never going to catch me!"

I turned the mobile and shot out onto the lake. The only good thing about winter is frozen lakes.

I laughed as I raced Sesshoumaru back and forth in front of the cabin. My snowmobile was lighter than his so it made it go faster and as I result I easily beat him on every lap.

Suddenly I heard a loud crack, like a gun going off and I looked around just in time to see Sesshoumaru and his snowmobile disappear through a newly made hole in the ice.

Screaming his name I wheeled my mobile around and gunned it towards where I had last seen him.

He was clinging to the edge of the hole and my heart constricted. I was so scared I could barely think straight. I threw myself off of my snowmobile and crawled towards him.

"Get away Kimiko!" he growled and I could see him struggling to keep his grip on the slippery ice.

"No!" I said back and reached out for him, "Take my hand."

"Kimiko! The ice is breaking, get away from here," he yelled and I also heard the rest of the gang yelling at him and me that help was coming.

I didn't leave even though Sesshoumaru was telling me to. I looked around for help but none seemed to be nearby. Inuyasha and Mirouku were about twenty feet away but they didn't dare come any closer for fear their weight might break the ice.

"Kimiko! Rescuers should be here in ten minutes!" Inuyasha yelled but I knew I had to get Sesshoumaru out of the freezing water. It had been almost five minutes since Sesshoumaru fell through the ice and even to a demon, water that cold can be life threatening.

I got onto my hands and knees and crawled closer to Sesshoumaru and he growled, glaring, telling me with his eyes to go away but all I could see was that his lips were turning blue and his jaw was jiggling as his teeth chattered.

"I'm not going to leave you," I said reaching towards him as I lay on my belly, "Now unless you want both of us to die, take my hand."

Growling, Sesshoumaru grasped my hand and I pulled with all my strength and after some major effort, managed to pull him halfway out of the water.

He managed to heave himself the rest of the way and we crawled a safer distance away before we both collapsed.

"If you ever do anything like that again, Kimiko," Sesshoumaru warned as his eyes fluttered closed, "I'll kill you myself."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

I sat in a straight back chair next to Sesshoumaru's bed as he lay unconscious. He was covered by blankets and a fire was burning in the grate.

As I watched him I could feel my heart tighten, when I thought he might die I was so scared. At the time I couldn't examine the feeling but now as I thought about it I kept coming to the conclusion that I was terrified by the thought of him dying.

But that would mean that I felt something for him and that couldn't be true. _He's an ass _I reminded myself, _He made your life hell for three years!_

But he also helped me and bandaged me when I was injured, plus he was a really good kisser.

I trailed my fingers down his cheek, tracing his jaw line and chin.

"Why don't you wake up?" I asked aloud, tears coming to my eyes before I could stop them. He had been unconscious for over two days.

Wiping my eyes I held my head in my hands, knowing deep down what I felt for him wasn't hate, I didn't just like him, it was more than that. No matter how much I denied it, I knew that my feelings for him had grown.

I never knew that I could actually love my fiancé. And now as he lay there, I felt like I might lose him.

"Kimiko."

I looked up and to my great surprise and immense relief found myself looking into a pair of gold eyes.

"You're awake," I said and tears formed in my eyes, "You're awake!"

Sesshoumaru reached forward and gently brushed away my tears. With that simple gesture a dam inside of me broke and I threw myself into his arms, sobbing. At first he just lay there for a moment but then his arms tightened around me.

Finally after several minutes the tears stopped and I lifted my head to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I buried my head in his chest, leaning my ear over his heart, to assure myself it was still beating.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up! You've been unconscious for two days!"

"Really?" he asked as if he didn't care and I glared up at him.

"I was worried!" I snapped and tried to get up but he held me still, his hand stroking my head gently.

Sighing I relaxed against him.

"Why were you worried?" he asked.

"I already told you! I thought you were going to die."

"No, why did you care? I thought you didn't like me."

I wriggled out of his grip and propped myself up on my elbow so I could look at him.

Gently I traced his mouth with my fingers and then my hand traveled up into his hair and I leaned down and pressed my mouth to his.

His arms tightened around my waist and he moved me so I was straddling his hips. He bit my lip gently and I granted him access. After a moment I pulled away only for him to follow and kiss me again.

"Tell me why you care," he demanded and I swallowed nervously.

I sat up and twirled my hair around my fingers. It's amazing how three little words can be so difficult to say. I didn't want to tell him and have him not love me back. Or worse, say he does just because I do.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't respond unless you feel the same."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"When you were in the water I was really scared that you would die, more scared than I have ever been about someone's wellbeing and as you were unconscious I realized that I...I...that..." I began to stammer and said my last words in a rush, "That I love you!"

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment and I sat staring at my hands, not wanting to look at him.

"I don't know if I love you yet," he finally said and my heart fell, "But I do know that I feel protective of you and I really like you, I just don't know if it is love. What I feel for you is nothing like I have felt before."

I nodded, happier. I attempted to get out of bed but Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down to him.

"Stay," he said softly and after a moment's hesitation I relaxed in his hold, my head on his chest, just listening to the sound of his heartbeat.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

I walked out of the high school and shielded my eyes against the bright sun.

Looking around I tried to find Sesshoumaru but had not luck, sighing I sat down to wait for him since he was my ride home.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and I screamed. The person who grabbed me laughed and moved into my field of vision.

"Benku!" I cried and threw myself at him, hugging him tight.

"Hey girl!" he said laughing.

Benku Riezen was my lieutenant when I was leader of the Blood Diamonds. Since I left he had become the leader.

"How have you been? What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling up at him.

Benku took my left hand and pulled it up to eye level as he studied the diamond ring on my finger, "Well a little birdie told me you were engaged and I came to take you to celebrate."

I laughed, "There's hardly reason to celebrate, it's an arranged marriage. Sesshoumaru's father paid Renée for my hand in marriage."

"So you don't like this Sesshoumaru?" he asked as he led me towards his car.

I grabbed his hand, swinging our arms playfully, "No it's not that. I...actually told him I loved him."

Benku stopped surprised, "You did! What did he say? Does he love you?"

I shook my head, "No, he didn't say he did. But he kissed me."

"Well he likes you then," Benku said and got into his car and I followed.

"I don't know Benku," I said and he put his arm around me as he drove out of the parking lot. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sesshoumaru standing by his car, staring at me as we drove past. I turned in my seat and waved at him but he didn't respond, his eyes red, "Uh oh."

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru's mad," I said.

"At what?" Benku asked turning to look at Sesshoumaru. When Sesshoumaru met his eyes I saw him smirk and then he pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips before I could stop him, then he sped off down the street.

"Benku!" I shouted, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm testing his feelings for you," he said, laughing, "If he gets jealous he likes you. If not...well there's always divorce."

I punched him in the arm, "You're the incarnation of the devil."

Benku grinned, "In the flesh."

***»«***

It was almost midnight by the time I let myself into the house. It was dark but I didn't turn on any lights for fear of waking someone.

Not that I had to worry. I found that out when I ran into Sesshoumaru as I entered the living room. He was standing in the door way, nearly invisible in the gloomy light.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," I said and stepped back, putting some distance between us, "I didn't see you there. Why are you still up?"

"I was waiting for you," he growled.

"Oh how sweet," I said and patted his cheek but he grabbed my wrist with bruising force. I winced as pain shot through my arm.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I was visiting some old friends and lost track of time," I said and tried to free myself, "Sesshoumaru, let go."

He refused, instead his grip tightened as red flooded his eyes, "Like the boy who you got in the car with? The one who kissed you?"

"Yeah exactly like him," I said and with a fierce yank pulled out of his grasp. I looked at my wrist and could already see a dark bruise forming, anger ran through me. Sesshoumaru had no right to touch me like that no matter how angry he was, "What does it matter to you?"

"YOU'RE MY FIANCÉ!" he shouted.

"By force!"

"That doesn't matter," Sesshoumaru said, "I don't want you seeing that man again. I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it? What do you think this is the twelfth century? You can't control who I hang out with!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!" I said, "You don't have the right!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed my hand and twisted it so I could see the ring that adorned it.

"As long as you have this on your finger I own you! I can tell you to do whatever I want!"

I tore the ring off of my finger and flung it at him as hard as I could.

"THEN I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!" I screamed and ran down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE KIMIKO!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Go to hell Sesshoumaru!" I yelled and raced down the lawn and away from the house, ignoring Sesshoumaru's yells.


End file.
